Demon Dean *One-Shot*
by remagined68
Summary: Just a girl wanting to get laid and finds Demon Dean in a bar. Warning this is all smut.


I threw back another shot letting the whiskey slowly burn my throat. This was my medication. This was my antidepressant. Work had me stressed and my family annoyed the shit out of me. I was alone again after I found out my boyfriend was cheating. I didn't want to go back to my empty apartment.

I turned around in my stool to get a good look at all the bars patrons. I needed a man. Someone to make my anxiety stop. To make me feel again. I wasn't dressed for attention so I was going to have to make myself known. I slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. Shit. There aren't any lookers here tonight.

I opened the door the the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Damn. I wasn't thinking when I came here. I'm wearing black flats and an office dress. My assets arent defined. I look like a lady... I need to look like a tramp. I'm going to have to buy someone a drink to even get a look from them.

I took my chocolate brown hair down from a bun and let it fall down my back. Running my hands through it and giving my self a pep talk... I decided I was ready.

I opened the door and Bon Jovi's _Dead or Alive _is playing on the old jukebox in the corner. A tall sturdy man is seated in front of it singing his heart out with a bottle of Jack in hand. Bingo.

My hips sway a little more as I near him. His sandy brown hair is tousled and his strong jawline is covered with stuble. He's wearing a black tshirt and jean jacket. Holy Shit. He's hot.

"Can I sit here?" My voice is meek and I instantly feel regret as his beautiful green eyes meet mine. He is so out of my league. His lips turn up in a smirk... Fuck.

"Of course." His voice is deep and sultry. What am I thinking?

"Thanks." I mumble and take a seat. His eyes never leave me... well my body. "My name is Angela. Are you from around here?"

"Names Dean and no. I don't stay anywhere very long." He flashes me a gorgous smile. Great. I can sleep with him and then never see him again. He hands me the bottle of Jack. I take a long drink and hand it back. He begins singing again and I join in.

"You like this song?" He questions me.

"Well yeah. Who doesn't? I love the classic 80's rock." He nods in approval and takes another long drink. The bottle is almost empty.

Dean's phone begins ringing he picks it up and grunts, "Crowley I'll see you tomorrow. I'm busy tonight." He winks at me and hangs up. "Wanna get out of here?"

My heart skips a beat... Wait. His green eyes... Dean blinks and the green returns. He cocks his head to the side waiting for an answer, " Sorry your eyes... must've been a trick of the lights... My apartment is across the street."

We both stand up and head for the exit. His arm snakes around my waist. I'm nervous. I've never done this. Never had a one night stand. Never been that kind of girl... Until Dean.

The whiskey has really hit me. Dean is holding most of my weight and has to help me unlock the door. My hands are shaking from the adrenaline as I close the door behind us and lock the deadbolt. I turn around and his face is there. Dean's hot breath is on my face.

He backs me into the door. He brings his hand to my chin and pushes my face up to his. His eyes are searching mine. They flash to black... I mean all black. My blood turns to ice and then his lips meet mine.

His fingers are in my hair pulling my head back. His lips are moving fast on mine, our tongues teasing each other. I forget about his eyes as his other hand reaches for my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist feeling his hardness beneath the jeans.

Before I know it we are in my room. He tosses me on the bed. He strips his jacket and shirt off. FUCK. I start fumbling with my dress. I'm pulling it off when he jumps on the bed and in one fluid motion I'm down to my bra and panties. His hands are still undressing me as he puts his mouth on my neck. I moan and he lets out a deep growl in my collarbone. He leans back and looks down at my bare body. His eyes are green again... I must seeing things.

"Fuck. You're sexy." He leans down and takes my nipple in his mouth. I gasp and rake my nails up his back.

Dean's hands travel down my stomach to my core. He slips a finger in my wet folds. I cry out and buck against his hand. "You're so fucking wet for me."

"Dean please. I need you." He smirks rolling over and pulling me on top of him. I look down at his erection... It's huge. Pure lust takes control as I hover over and slowly take him in.

"Fuck baby. You're so tight." He moans and closes his eyes. Slowly I begin rocking my hips. He feels so amazing.

Dean is biting his lip watching me as I move faster. His fingers are gripping my thighs. Everything he is doing adds to the ecstasy building inside me. I need to release. I reach down and begin to rub myself.

"Shit..." Dean looks at me rubbing myself. He blinks and his eyes turn black. Damn that's sexy. Roughly he lifts me and begins thrusting in me fast and hard. I throw my head back as he pounds over and over again. I moan and my orgasm surges through me. Dean grunts and stills.

I fall on his chest both of us panting out of breath. I look up at his green again eyes. Everything about this moment seems right... weirdly r perfect. He kisses me softly and excuses himself to the bathroom. I watch his muscular figure walk out of the room.

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard Dean on the phone, "Yea Sammy it's me. It's really me... Listen I want to be me again... This girl. Sammy she did something. I want to be the real me. For her."


End file.
